


They're Looking for Creetes of Doimands

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sky thought being the blue ranger was bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Looking for Creetes of Doimands

"You've got to be kidding me," Sky moaned. He stared down at his new uniform through the dark-tinted lenses of the Ranger helmet. Even the colored glass couldn't make his new uniform look like a different color. "I'm supposed to be the red ranger!"

"Aw, you look good in pink," Syd said from half a step behind him, "it's my favorite color."

He chanced a glance back, trying to keep the robotic minions in his line of sight _and_ look at Syd. "You're red? You can't be red!" Syd shrugged slightly and tilted her head in a way that made him think she was giving him an embarrassed half-smile.

"I think pink really brings out the blue of your aura." Bridge leaned a little closer to Sky, as though to doublecheck the colors.

The monster cleared his throat. "Give us what we're looking for!" Sky had no idea what he was talking about, but whatever it was he wouldn't give it up without a fight.


End file.
